Panzerfaust 60
The Panzerfaust is a disposable anti-tank weapon featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive and Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. ''Translated from German to English, it means "Tank Fist". Call of Duty Campaign The Panzerfaust is used as the primary anti-tank weapon in the campaign and is extremely accurate. It is in fact the only anti-tank weapon available to the player to use in the whole game. It is not recommended to be used in close quarters as the blast may result in death. They may be found in green boxes. Once used, they are immediately discarded. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Panzerfaust is an explosive anti-personnel weapon found in yellow boxes lying around at predetermined points. They have a blast radius about 100 in, smaller than that of a grenade. In addition, carrying it results in a slow running speed. Try to aim the Panzerfaust at the enemy's feet, or at walls that they are near. The best position for a Panzerfaust is on high ground, such as the roofs on Depot, the upper decks on Ship, and the upper floors of Pavlov, where the direction of firing will easily impact the ground right next to the target or the target itself. Panzerfaust COD.png|Warhead Panzerfaust Sight COD.png|Iron sight Call of Duty: United Offensive Crates of Panzerfausts can be found in most multiplayer maps. These can be used against infantry or as effective method of taking out tanks. A single Panzerfaust shot to the rear of a regular tank (e.g. Panzer IV) can destroy it, although it takes two shots to the side and three to the front. An effective tactic is to wait in ambush and let tanks pass before opening fire. Heavy tanks such as the Elefant require two hits from the rear to kill, while a Jeep-class vehicle only requires one direct hit. The rush for Panzerfausts is important the early stages of a match, especially in Capture the Flag, as teams will use tanks to control choke points while opponents will attempt to snipe tanks with Panzerfausts. Often the team that retains its tanks through this initial rush will hold a significant advantage until Panzerfausts respawn in their crates, although servers that switch off weapon respawns will force the players to use grenades to finish tanks off. Call of Duty 2 Despite the Panzerfaust not being in-game, low-resolution texture sheets and HUD icons are found in the game files, alongside seemingly-working animation strings and sound files. Judging by strings in panzerfaust_mp the weapon would've also been available in multiplayer. Panzerfaust_pickup_CoD2.png|A pickup icon found in the game files. Panzerfaust cut textures CoD2.jpg|Texture found in the files. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, it is used once by a trooper on the D-Day mission. If the trooper is killed before he drops it, the player is still unable to pick it up. In multiplayer, Panzerfausts are commonly found around the maps. The spots they appear have instant respawning, which occasionally leads to entire teams camping around the spawn spot. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, the Panzerfaust is seen in the videos before the level "Blood and Iron", but it isn't available to the player. In the level "Vendetta" the player can see a Panzerfaust on the floor of the room where you snipe General Amsel, but the player can't use it. Trivia Call of Duty *The Panzerfaust has the words "Starker Feuerstrahl" written in red on the side which is German for "A strong jet of fire." Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Launchers